Le Consultant des Glaces
by Morgan Teri Befan
Summary: Première fanfic qui n'est pas une traduction de ma part, et c'est du Johnlock avec les personnages de "Sherlock" dans l'univers et l'histoire de "La Reine des Neiges"... dites ce que vous en pensez EN HIATUS JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE
1. Présentation des personnages

**Tremblez, mesdames et messieurs, à la vue de ma toute première fanfic personnelle !**

 ***musique super impressionnante***

 **Qui consistera grosso-mode à faire vivre le film "La Reine des Neiges" aux personnages de "Sherlock".**

 ***wah-wah-wah-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !***

 **Eh, c'est déjà un début, non ?**

 **Voilà tout d'abord la liste de correspondance des personnages (histoire de pas vous perdre) :**

Sherlock = Elsa

John = Anna

Lestrade = Kristoff

Anderson = Sven

Mrs Hudson (qui sera appelée Martha tout du long) = Olaf

Moriarty = Hans (quelle surprise !)

Mycroft = le père d'Anna et Elsa

La mère de John = la mère d'Anna et Elsa

Les trolls restent tels quels.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira, le premier chapitre arrivera le 7 juin au plus tard.**

 **Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ^^**

 **Paprika de Bdx**


	2. 1 : le Coeur de Glace

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfic personnelle !**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que dans mes traductions.**

 **Je signale au passage que rien ne m'appartient; ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni (dans un sens) l'histoire. J'écris juste pour le fun et je ne gagne rien en tapant ces lignes. Les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et le reste appartient à Disney Company.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy les gens ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois, dans le paisible royaume d'Arendelle, régnait le Roi Mycroft. Bien que sévère et très discret, le Roi était aimé de ses sujets et les dirigeait avec sagesse. Mais surtout, le peuple compatissait avec cet enfant qui avait dû grandir beaucoup trop vite : en effet, la précédente reine (qui régnait seule) était morte en mettant au monde son second fils, le petit Prince Sherlock.

En tant qu'aîné, Mycroft reprit les rennes du royaume après le décès de sa mère tout en essayant d'être présent pour son petit frère, de 14 ans son cadet.

Le petit Prince n'était cependant pas à plaindre, car lorsqu'il avait deux ans, la Gouvernante de son grand frère adoré mit au monde un petit garçon à son tour. Le nouveau Roi, comprenant parfaitement les difficultés qu'aurait une mère célibataire sans emploi, autorisa Mrs Watson à conserver son poste durant sa grossesse (chose qui, à l'époque, aurait été suffisante pour renvoyer son employée). Et puis, si ça se trouve, la présence d'un enfant de son âge plairait à Sherlock.

Quelques temps plus tard, la Gouvernante donna naissance au petit John. Et entre les deux enfants se noua une amitié très puissante malgré leur différence sociale : John aimait voir Sherlock utiliser son intelligence et Sherlock aimait faire rire John. Et surtout, ils avaient leurs petits jeux qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux...

A cinq ans, John était un petit garçon vif, à la peau tannée, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux beaux yeux bleus. Il avait très souvent une expression d'excitation et de défi sur le visage. Quand ils jouaient aux aventuriers, il avait toujours une épée en bois à la main et se disait protecteur du Roi des Pirates !

Il était physiquement le parfait opposé de Sherlock, qui lui était grand pour un enfant de sept ans. Il était pâle et avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais absolument incoiffables. Mais ce qui ressortait par-dessus tout chez lui, c'était ses grands yeux d'une couleur si particulière oscillant entre le bleu de la mer après une tempête et le vert d'une clairière ensoleillée. Ils étaient toujours éclaircis d'une lueur curieuse qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite, de préférence en jouant avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

Cette nuit-là; Sherlock était confiné dans les draps de son grand lit. Il resserra un peu plus les fameux draps lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait dessus, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son ami s'était encore faufilé dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit malgré l'interdiction des adultes. Le cadet appuyait sur sa joue et secoua son épaule pour obtenir une réponse.

"Sherlock; chuchotait-il sans beaucoup d'efforts. Sherlock ! Allez, debout ! Debout, debout !

-John; maugréa le petit prince avec le sourire. Laisse-moi, va te recoucher.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Le ciel est réveillé, alors moi aussi ! C'est l'heure de jouer !"

Le petit blond faisait allusion aux aurores boréales qui étaient visibles depuis toutes les fenêtres du château, y compris les quartiers des domestiques. Leur douce lueur bleutée éclairait paisiblement la grande chambre de Sherlock.

Ce dernier voulu corriger son ami en lui expliquant que le ciel ne pouvait pas se réveiller, mais lui-même voulait dormir, aussi il se contenta de repousser John en lui disant d'aller jouer seul. Mais son ami ne se laissa pas abattre et dit d'une voix malicieuse leur formule magique :

"Tu viens faire un bonhomme de neige ?"

Cette phrase avait toujours pour résultat de faire sourire son ami, et ça John le savait très bien.

* * *

Les petits garçons de cinq et sept ans coururent à travers le château, John entraînant Sherlock par la main, tandis que ce dernier tentait de faire taire le rire incontrôlé qui sortait de leur gorge respective. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle de bal où les adultes tenaient des réunions ennuyeuses avec de la musique et en parlant de choses inintéressantes. Ce que Sherlock contait en faire en fermant la porte à clé était beaucoup plus amusant.

"Allez Sherlock, un tour de magie ! Fais un tour de magie !" criait John avec excitation.

Sherlock acquiesça et fit tourner ses mains l'une autour de l'autre. En quelques secondes, une boule de lumière bleue et blanche se forma entre ses doigts. Puis, sous les yeux ébahis du blond, Sherlock fit s'envola la lumière vers le plafond où elle explosa en petits flocons de neige. Même si c'était loin d'être la première fois, John était tout excité de voir son ami utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Sherlock était doté de ces pouvoirs depuis sa naissance, tout comme son grand frère : ils étaient tous les deux capables de contrôler et de créer la neige et la glace. L'aîné avait depuis longtemps bridé ses pouvoirs qui, de toute façon, étaient beaucoup moins grands que ceux de son cadet. Le petit prince avait promis de faire très attention avec sa magie, mais rien ne lui interdisait de l'utiliser pour jouer avec son ami, tant qu'ils restaient prudents...

D'un seul geste, Sherlock changea le sol de la salle de bal en fine glace suffisamment épaisse pour faire du patin. Puis au cours de la nuit; les deux enfants se firent une surveillante en neige pour rassurer leurs parents s'ils venaient à les surprendre, un bateau pirate pour naviguer sur les mers glacées du Pôle Nord, une colline pour faire de la luge, et enfin des montagnes que John Watson le grand aventurier escaladait sans problème.

"Sherlock ! Attrape-moi ! criait-il en atteignant le sommet d'une colline.

-Attention !" ria le Prince en créant une nouvelle colline plus grande.

Plus Sherlock créait de collines, plus John voulait sauter haut et loin. Au bout d'un moment, le blond sauta trop vite pour son ami, qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Sherlock avait bien tenté d'en avertir son ami, mais celui-ci était tellement excité qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Le jeune Prince glissa sans avoir pu créer de colline pour John qui sauta de très haut dans le vide, les yeux fermés. Dans la panique, Sherlock tira un rayon de lumière qui atteint le petit blond au visage, plongeant celui-ci dans l'inconscience. Son corps tomba sur la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol, lui évitant d'être blessé. Sherlock fut figé d'horreur pendant un instant et, voyant que son ami ne se réveillait pas, il se précipita vers lui.

"John... **John !** John, réveille-toi !" criait-il presque en secouant l'épaule de son ami pour tenter de le réveiller.

John semblait dormir mais sa respiration était très faible et sa peau était glacée. Une mèche de cheveux se mit à blanchir à l'endroit où le tir de Sherlock l'avait atteint. Pleurant devant son impuissance, Sherlock appela son frère et sa Gouvernante à l'aide sans se rendre compte qu'il gelait littéralement la salle toute entière. Il serrait le corps de son ami en demandant son pardon.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ils ne faisaient que jouer...

Mycroft arriva peu après et vit ce qui était arrivé à la salle et aux petits. Suivit de près par Mrs Watson, il vint examiner John et su ce qu'il fallait faire, même s'ils n'avaient que peu de temps.

Avec pour tout indication une carte ancienne et abîmée, le Roi emmena son frère, sa Gouvernante et le fils de sa Gouvernante dans la forêt, où ils rencontrèrent les Trolls : des créatures à la fois sages et puissantes, qui étaient capables de se cacher sous la forme de pierres et possédaient plus de connaissances magiques que n'importe qui au monde. Leur Chef examina John et fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il était seulement blessé à la tête. La tête était beaucoup plus facile à manipuler et si John avait été touché au coeur, cela lui aurait été fatal. Le Chef des Troll pouvait soigner le petit garçon, mais le prix à payer serait terrible.

Pour que John puisse guérir complètement et que l'accident ne se reproduise pas, le Chef modifia les souvenirs de son patient : tous les souvenirs de la magie et des pouvoirs de Sherlock disparurent et furent remplacés par des souvenirs de journées à l'extérieur normales, mais toutes aussi heureuses. Puis il avertit le petit Prince et son frère : Sherlock ne pourrait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs pour jouer avec son ami et si jamais il se laissait envahir par la peur, il perdrait le contrôle de sa puissance et mettrait en danger non seulement ses proches, mais aussi le royaume tout entier.

Mycroft refusa une telle éventualité et mit un plan au point.

Les portes du château furent fermées, le personnel réduit au minimum (même si Sherlock dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que les Watson restent), et les potentiels contacts avec l'extérieur furent purement et simplement supprimés. De cette façon, Mycroft espérait que Sherlock pourrait totalement se concentrer sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs sans jamais rien ressentir. Il demanda également à son petit frère de limiter au maximum ses rencontres avec les autres enfants, afin qu'il ne s'attache à personne. S'il n'avait aucune attache, il n'aurait jamais à éprouver de la peur.

Ainsi donc, pour protéger son unique ami, Sherlock se ferma complètement au monde.

Malgré tout, le pauvre petit blond était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup son meilleur ami le rejetait ni ce qu'il avait pu faire pour déclencher ça. Mais John Watson était déjà très têtu, même à cinq ans. Il aimait toujours autant Sherlock, il voulait rester ami avec lui... et il ferait tout pour conserver leur lien.

Cela ne rendit que plus difficile la quête de Sherlock pour se défaire de tout sentiment.

* * *

 **C'était donc le premier chapitre du "Consultant des Neiges", j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans les reviews, et merci si vous décidez de follower/mettre en favoris/juste lire comme ça cette histoire ou moi-même.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine les gens ! ^^**


	3. 2 : Je Voudrais un Bonhomme de Neige

**Voilà donc le second chapitre de ma fanfic !**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que dans mes traductions.**

 **Je signale au passage que rien ne m'appartient; ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni (dans un sens) l'histoire. J'écris juste pour le fun et je ne gagne rien en tapant ces lignes. Les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et le reste appartient à Disney Company.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy les gens ! ^^**

* * *

 _Malgré tout, le pauvre petit blond était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup son meilleur ami le rejetait ni ce qu'il avait pu faire pour déclencher ça. Mais John Watson était déjà très têtu, même à cinq ans. Il aimait toujours autant Sherlock, il voulait rester ami avec lui... et il ferait tout pour conserver leur lien._

 _Cela ne rendit que plus difficile la quête de Sherlock pour se défaire de tout sentiment._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis l'incident. Sherlock restait quasiment tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre, à étudier mille et une façons de déduire son entourage. Et tous les jours, juste après qu'il ait prit son déjeuner, John venait invariablement toquer à sa porte pour lui proposer de venir jouer avec lui. Après tout, que serait un Chevalier sans son Roi à protéger ? Et évidemment, malgré toute la douleur que cela incombait à leurs deux petits coeurs, Sherlock disait à John de le laisser tranquille. C'était devenu leur quotidien. Au départ, Sherlock espérait que son ami finisse par abandonner mais maintenant, il se prenait presque à attendre ces visites avec impatience.

Aujourd'hui, la neige tombait abondamment derrière les fenêtres et la mare de la cour du château était complètement glacée. Sherlock avait refermé son livre de devinettes et attendait tranquillement.

 _Trois. Deux. Un..._

 _Toc-toc-toc !_

John s'était précipité vers la chambre du Prince, comme pour arriver à un rendez-vous prioritaire. Avec son sourire et son enthousiasme habituel, il appela son ami :

"Sherlock ! Viens faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ! Allez, on ne te voit pratiquement plus, sors un peu ! On était les meilleurs copains avant, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Bien-sûr que non; se disait le petit Prince. C'était justement pour le protéger qu'il l'évitait autant... Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien dire du tout. Et comme le disait Mycroft, s'attacher n'est pas un avantage. C'est donc avec cette sentence en tête qu'il dit à sa porte fermée :

"Va-t'en, John.

-D'accord... dit le petit blond avec déception. Pense à moi."

Sherlock entendit les petits pas de son ami, à la fois triste de leur nouvelle séparation et impatient à l'idée de le réentendre le lendemain.

Les années passèrent sous cette petite routine. Sherlock avait maintenant 12 ans et John 10.

* * *

Le jeune Prince avait vu ses pouvoirs grandir peu à peu, au point qu'il devait maintenant porter des gants pour les contrôler un minimum. Alors qu'il regardait le paysage par sa fenêtre, il entendit de nouveau les coups discrets et la voix si familière.

 _Toc-toc-toc._

"Sherlock ? Tu viens faire un bonhomme de neige ? Ou faire du vélo dans la cour ? Je t'avoue que je suis en manque de compagnie, j'ai carrément commencé à parler aux tableaux et aux murs !"

Ça faisait toujours bizarre pour John de parler littéralement à une porte. Mais au moins, il y avait toujours une possibilité que son ami lui réponde. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il devait laisser le temps au temps, et ne rien regretter de ses échecs ou de ses victoires. Mais il y croyait de moins en moins.

"Au fait; continua-t-il avec enthousiasme; j'allais oublier de t'annoncer, j'ai rejoins la Garde Royale ! Enfin, un des soldats a accepté de m'entraîner ! Si j'acquiers un bon niveau d'ici mes 16 ans, je pourrais passer l'examen devant le Capitaine et il me laissera les rejoindre."

Malgré la joie qui portait dans sa voix et trahissait son sourire, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sentir une soudaine pointe d'angoisse percer son coeur et accélérer sa respiration. John ne pouvait pas rejoindre la Garde Royale ! Il aurait à combattre et à risquer sa vie ! Ce ne serait plus comme dans leurs jeux ! Et même si Arendelle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ennemis véritables, le risque d'une guerre était toujours présent !

Cette panique fit apparaître du givre au bout de ses mains et le Prince eut tout juste le temps de les diriger vers le mur avant de tirer de changer celui-ci en glace. Dans la panique, Sherlock ne put penser qu'à une seule chose :

"Je... Je suis occupé John !

-Comme toujours..." dit tristement son ami avant de repartir.

Dès qu'il n'entendit plus les pas de John, Sherlock fit appeler son frère pour le prévenir du problème. Mycroft prit beaucoup de temps, mais réussit à calmer son cadet. Ses pouvoirs devenaient plus forts, comme l'avait prédit le Chef des Trolls, mais se laisser guider par la peur ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Malgré l'affection qui liait les deux frères, Mycroft s'était éloigné de Sherlock pour lui permettre de se couper de toute émotion. Les contacts physiques étaient donc prohibés, surtout que Sherlock avait peur de lui faire du mal.

 _S'attacher n'est pas un avantage._

L'incident fut rapidement étouffé et la vie reprit son cours.

Le temps passa et Sherlock devenait plus froid et détaché chaque jour. John devenait plus doué à l'escrime et était de plus en plus fatigué d'être ignoré par son Prince. Ses visites étaient toujours d'actualité, car une part de lui voulait toujours rester proche de Sherlock, mais elles étaient également plus courtes, car sa raison ne cessait de lui répéter que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre un fantôme. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus et le visage du brun devenait plus flou chaque jour pour lui.

Un jour de printemps, Mycroft dû partir dans le Sud pour des raisons politiques. Le bateau fut amarré et les passagers prêts, ne restaient plus que les au revoir. Sherlock ne serra que brièvement la main de son frère et lui souhaita bon voyage, là où John embrassa sa mère et la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras. En effet, en tant que Gouvernante attitrée du Roi, Mme Watson devait l'accompagner elle aussi. John était tiraillé par cette affaire. Il avait conscience que le voyage ne devait durer que deux semaines et qu'elle avait déjà fait ça des milliers de fois, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Sherlock venait de sortir de son Palais Mental (un endroit de son esprit où il pouvait stocker tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit sans se sentir étouffer), un garde fit irruption dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer certaines des pires nouvelles qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Le navire du Roi avait été pris dans une terrible tempête et avait coulé. Il n'y avait aucun survivant.

* * *

Les funérailles ne concernèrent pas que le Roi, puisqu'on y présentait aussi les respects aux familles de l'équipage. Un immense mémorial fut érigé pour chacun d'entre eux dans le cimetière du château. John avait gardé le silence et un visage fermé tout le long de la cérémonie, recevant ou donnant les condoléances sans vraiment regarder qui disait quoi.

Le pas lent, le coeur lourd, le jeune garçon de 16 ans se retrouva devant cette porte trop familière. Désespéré et en quête d'un quelconque réconfort, il frappa une énième fois sur ce bois et dit après une courte pause :

"Sherlock... peux-tu ouvrir cette porte ? Je sais que tu es là, les gens te cherchent... On me dit d'être fort... et je sais que tu fais de ton mieux aussi. En tout cas, sache que je suis là pour toi... On a tous les deux perdu quelqu'un, et tu es tout ce qu'il me reste... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?"

Dos à la porte, le futur Soldat s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, attendant une réponse qui n'arriverait certainement jamais. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il se laissa aller pendant un moment, luttant contre son ardent désir de briser cette porte pour frapper Sherlock une bonne fois pour toutes avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'ici, John l'adorait toujours autant, son Sherlock. Peut-être que s'il disait ce qu'il ressentait véritablement...

"Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige... ?"

* * *

Sherlock n'était pas en reste. Après avoir fait acte de présence durant la mise en terre, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre où il avait mit un bordel pas possible, laissant libre cours à son désespoir au point de geler toute la pièce. Une fois calmé, il s'était prostré contre sa porte pour entendre la confession de John. Lui aussi voulait tout révéler, tant sur ses pouvoirs que ses sentiments. Mais les mots de son frère le retenaient.

 _S'attacher n'est pas un avantage._

Alors pour le bien de tous, il resterait seul et ne ferait jamais preuve d'empathie. Même au prix de son propre coeur.

* * *

 **C'était donc le second chapitre du "Consultant des Glaces", j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans les reviews, et merci si vous décidez de follower/mettre en favoris/juste lire comme ça cette histoire ou moi-même.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine les gens ! ^^**


	4. 3 : Le Renouveau

**Voilà donc le troisième chapitre de ma fanfic !**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.**

 **Je signale au passage que rien ne m'appartient; ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni (dans un sens) l'histoire. J'écris juste pour le fun et je ne gagne rien en tapant ces lignes. Les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et le reste appartient à Disney Company.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy les gens ! ^^**

* * *

 _Alors pour le bien de tous, il resterait seul et ne ferait jamais preuve d'empathie. Même au prix de son propre coeur._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Trois nouvelles années passèrent. En une merveilleuse journée d'été, Sherlock avait maintenant 21 ans et s'apprêtait à être couronné Roi d'Arendelle. Pour fêter cet heureux événement, tous les alliés du royaume furent invités pour une grande réception et pour la première fois depuis presque quatorze ans, les portes du château allaient s'ouvrir, et ce durant toute une journée. Le futur Roi s'était entraîné pendant plusieurs heures à tenir le globe et le sceptre de cérémonie sans ses gants. Malgré le stress que lui inspirait l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention pendant des heures entières, il se répétait les principes inculqués par son frère :

 _Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas._

 _Sois un bon Roi, de toi on attend qu'ça._

 _Sans haine, sans peine, tu régneras._

 _Un seul faux-pas et tout le monde saura._

 _S'attacher n'est pas un avantage._

Il regardait le peuple et les invités se rapprocher des portes sur le point de s'ouvrir. Ils allaient finalement voir à quoi ressemblait leur souverain, qui semblait presque exister comme un fantôme : on savait qu'il était ici, mais personne n'avait jamais pu le voir, inspirant ainsi des doutes sur son existence-même.

Sherlock avait fini de s'entraîner, remis ses gants et alla ouvrir sa porte.

* * *

En ce jour de fête, John avait maintenant 19 ans et était connu comme le plus jeune Soldat de sa génération à avoir atteint le grade de Capitaine, rendant son instructeur fier de lui. John se préparait dans sa chambre d'officier, se disant que sa mère aurait certainement aimé le voir dans son uniforme. Dans un sens, il était excité par la perspective de voir arriver des étrangers dans le château. Qui sait, peut-être ferait-il de belles rencontres ? Mais surtout, il pourrait enfin revoir Sherlock. En tant que Capitaine, il devrait rester auprès du futur Roi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne congé. Le blond était curieux de voir à quel point son Prince avait changé depuis leur petite enfance. Une fois sorti de ses quartiers, le Capitaine donna les derniers ordres pour faire ouvrir les portes et alla chercher Sherlock. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, John prit une inspiration et tendit son poing pour frapper à la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu y toucher.

Les deux anciens amis étaient maintenant face à face pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans.

Ils clignèrent tous les deux des yeux avant de les détourner, les joues rougissantes. Sherlock osait malgré tout le regarder en biais. John était devenu très beau avec le temps : malgré leur écart de taille dû à leur différence d'âge, le blond avait développé sa musculature grâce à son entraînement; son visage avait mûri tout en conservant cette douceur enfantine dont il se rappelait tellement; et comme il avait fière allure dans cet uniforme !

John n'en était pas non plus à son reste : Sherlock avait tellement changé ! Il était devenu plus grand et mince, ses pommettes étaient encore plus saillantes qu'avait et ses cheveux semblaient si doux...

Le coeur battant, les deux hommes reprirent contenance.

"Hum... toussota John. Votre Altesse, nous n'attendons plus que vous.

-Merci John"; répondit l'Altesse en question, bien que déçu de l'utilisation de son titre.

Il se dirigea vers le lieu de la cérémonie, son Capitaine à sa suite. Sherlock ne montrait pas son stress...

 _Ce n'est qu'une seule journée, pas d'états d'âme, sois sage..._

Il avait maintenant un devoir envers son peuple, et il devait s'en charger dès maintenant.

* * *

La couronne fut officiellement posée sur la tête du nouveau Roi à l'église, où il réussit à garder ses pouvoirs cachés malgré une terrible angoisse. Puis la fête commença et dura toute la journée. A la nuit tombée, le bal commença dans les murs du château. Sherlock restait près du trône, où il ne fit que quelques salutations et sourires forcés, avec John prêt à défendre son Roi. Malgré l'aura de malaise qui les entourait, Sherlock finit par lui faire un petit sourire :

"Tu es vraiment beau.

-Oh; balbutia le Soldat. Euh... merci... vous... toi aussi. Enfin, tu as vraiment fière allure, c'est ce que je veux dire !

-Merci. Alors... c'est donc cela une fête.

-C'est... beaucoup plus chaleureux que je ne l'imaginais.

-Tu sens cette délicieuse odeur ?

Ils inspirèrent longuement tous les deux et dirent en même temps :

-Du chocolat !"

Ils se regardèrent et rirent de leur lien. Ils n'étaient finalement pas aussi séparés qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Le chocolat était leur petite faiblesse quand ils étaient enfants, et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient faufilés dans les cuisines pour en voler un peu. Ça avait été leurs premières opérations militaires et les plus excitantes de toutes. Leur attention retourna à la fête lorsque que le Grand Chambellan leur présenta un jeune homme :

"Le Prince James Moriarty des Îles du Sud."

Le dénommé Prince fit une courbette respectueuse devant le Roi. Il était mal rasé, souriait mystérieusement et rien ne laissait transparaître ses origines royales. Ses courts cheveux sombres s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noirs. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix doucereuse :

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, votre Majesté.

-Prince James; répondit Sherlock avec une formalité très prononcée.

-Ainsi que vous, Capitaine Watson.

-Euh... enchanté, votre Altesse; répondit John, intimidé de se faire ainsi adresser la parole par un noble.

-Je crains de ne pas très bien connaître le palais. Accepteriez-vous de m'en faire faire le tour ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis en service pour toute la soirée.

-En réalité John; objecta Sherlock; tu peux très bien prendre quelques temps pour toi. Fais-toi simplement remplacé et amuse-toi un peu.

-Tu... enfin, vous êtes certain Altesse ? demanda John, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter son ami.

-Je peux bien tenir sans toi quelques heures."

L'ordre avait été donné à contre-coeur, mais Sherlock sentait que son coeur battait à toute allure dès qu'il regardait John. Ça ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. Avec une mauvaise foi dissimulée, John appela un Soldat pour prendre sa place et emmena le Prince Moriarty dans les jardins.

* * *

Malgré un certain malaise au départ, John commença à apprécier la compagnie du Prince, à qui il racontait presque tout. Le Prince Moriarty était le benjamin d'une famille de treize garçons et, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais le titre de Roi à moins d'épouser une Princesse d'un pays voisin, il avait décidé de monter sa propre entreprise : des particuliers (de son royaume ou d'un autre) faisaient appel à lui pour régler des problèmes qui dépassaient la loi de son royaume, et lui utilisait ses privilèges princiers pour les aider quelque soit leur statut social.

John admira la bonté d'âme du noble. Encore aujourd'hui, les régents qui prenaient le temps de s'occuper du petit peuple étaient fort rares... Le Capitaine raconta un peu sa petite enfance de fils d'une domestique dans les murs d'un immense château :

"Sherlock et moi étions très proches quand on était petits. Il me disait toujours que le fait qu'il soit Prince et moi domestique ne voulait rien dire... Puis tout d'un coup, il s'est mis à m'éviter. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi...

-S'il n'a pas été capable d'apprécier votre compagnie; répondit le Prince en se rapprochant davantage; c'est qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile."

John n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque, tant par le fait qu'elle insultait son Roi que par celui qu'elle reflétait ses propres pensées. Peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter, il préféra lui fausser compagnie le plus poliment possible.

Il n'avais pas conscience que Moriarty le regardait avec des yeux affamés.

* * *

John retourna dans la salle de bal, où Sherlock continuait à saluer ses invités, et en profita pour observer davantage son Roi. Sherlock avait vraiment fière allure dans son habit de cérémonie et John avait du mal à croire que les dames de compagnie avaient réussit à lui coiffer les cheveux. John ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la sensation des boucles sous ses doigts, mais il voudrait bien la ressentir une nouvelle fois. Le jeune Capitaine avait l'impression de passer pour une adolescente en fleur comme dans ces romans à l'eau-de-rose, mais il était littéralement fou de son Roi et il pouvait enfin l'observer tout son soûl.

Comme s'il sentait qu'il était observé, le Roi détourna les yeux et croisa le regard de son Capitaine de la Garde. Il lui sourit et fit signe de l'approcher. Les deux anciens amis discutèrent encore un temps, jusqu'au retour du Prince Moriarty.

Ce dernier vint vers eux et dit de son éternelle voix doucereuse :

"Votre Majesté, vous pouvez être fier de votre Capitaine. Grâce à lui, j'ai passé une soirée absolument fantastique !

-Euh... merci, Altesse; dit John.

-J'aurais une demande quelque peu excentrique à vous soumettre, messieurs.

-Une demande excentrique ? demanda le Roi.

-Voyez-vous, j'ai tellement apprécié la compagnie du Capitaine Watson que je me demandais si...

-Vous vous demandiez si... ?

-S'il était possible de prendre Watson à mon service en tant que Commandant des Forces Armées des Îles du Sud !"

La demande fut si déconcertante qu'elle coupa le souffle des deux jeunes hommes. Sherlock était d'autant plus furieux qu'il ne s'était jamais séparé de John, même s'il ne voulait plus ressentir des sentiments pour son ami. Il s'était battu pour garder son ami et sa mère avec lui depuis sa petite enfance, ce n'était pas pour le laisser partir à l'autre bout du monde avec un parfait inconnu !

Avec toute la dignité royale dont il était capable, il dit d'une voix solennelle :

"Bien que je ne me permettrait pas de décider à la place de John, je doute sincèrement qu'il soit bien sage d'embarquer avec un parfait étranger vers un pays qui lui est inconnu !

-Pensez-vous donc qu'il serait plus sage de rester prisonnier d'une cage dorée aux côtés d'un Roi qui ne se préoccupe pas de lui ?" répliqua Moriarty avec un sourire digne d'un chacal.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait cet homme et il sentait que s'il parlait plus longtemps avec lui, il risquait de provoquer un incident diplomatique. Et Arendelle n'avait pas besoin d'une guerre à l'aube du couronnement de son nouveau roi !

Sherlock décida que la fête était terminée et ordonna que les portes soient fermées et les invités conduits dans leurs chambres, tout en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers. John, qui jusqu'ici était resté muet de stupeur, voulut apaiser les tensions entre les deux interlocuteurs et tenta d'arrêter son Roi. Pourquoi arrêter la première fête du royaume depuis des années à cause d'un seul individu désagréable ?

"Sherlock, attends !" dit John en tendant la main.

Il n'arrêta pas son ami mais attrapa son gant gauche et le lui arracha accidentellement. Sherlock se retourna et pâlit en voyant sa main désormais nue. Il était déjà très tendu, que faire si jamais il perdait définitivement son calme ?

"John, rends-moi tout de suite mon gant ! dit le Roi d'une voix blanche.

-Je t'en prie, calme-toi ! répondit le concerné. Je suis certain que le Prince James ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça !

-Le Prince... tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

-Oui... enfin, non ! Enfin..."

John était maintenant gêné et Sherlock crut comprendre ainsi que son ami voulait accepter la proposition de son "rival".

"Si la proposition du Prince t'intéresse autant; dit-il d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine lui-même; tu n'as qu'à le suivre."

Sherlock avait le coeur brisé, mais peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution pour eux-deux. Si John partait, il serait enfin libre et Sherlock lui-même pourrait finalement se couper définitivement de tout sentiment. Mais cette décision, toute logique qu'elle soit, lui brisait le coeur, car il adorait toujours autant son John.

Dépité, il reprit sa route en essayant de se calmer.

"Non, Sherlock ! cria le blond qui voulait comprendre. Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

-Assez, John; répondit le brun entre ses dents. Il était sur le point de craquer.

-Non, je veux savoir ! Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'ignorer ? Pourquoi tournes-tu le dos au monde entier ?! De quoi as-tu si peur !

-J'ai dit **ASSEZ !** "

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **C'était donc le troisième chapitre du "Consultant des Glaces", j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans les reviews, et merci si vous décidez de follower/mettre en favoris/juste lire comme ça cette histoire ou moi-même.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine les gens ! ^^**


	5. 4 : Libéré, Délivré

**Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre de ma fanfic !**

 **Oui, désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais j'avais prévenu que j'avais beaucoup de trucs à faire IRL ! Donc vous plaignez pas et appréciez un peu ce qu'on vous donne ! Bandes d'ingrats X-D**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Si vous chantez "Libérée, Délivrée" pendant le passage de l'exil, vous êtes de sales kikoos ^^ (nan j'déconne !).**

 **Je signale au passage que rien ne m'appartient; ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni (dans un sens) l'histoire. J'écris juste pour le fun et je ne gagne rien en tapant ces lignes. Les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et le reste appartient à Disney Company.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy les gens ! ^^**

* * *

 _-J'ai dit **ASSEZ !** "_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Tout en criant son injonction, Sherlock avait brassé l'air de sa main nue. Mais cet excès de rage fit déferler ses pouvoirs et créa des pics de glaces dirigés en cercle vers tous les convives, le protégeant d'une certaine façon. Toute la salle s'était tue sous le choc de la situation, reculant devant les pointes acérées. Des murmures apeurés sur de la sorcellerie s'élevèrent parmi les invités.

John était complètement déboussolé. Était-ce bien Sherlock, _son_ Sherlock, qui venait de faire apparaître une telle barrière ? Depuis quand était-il capable d'accomplir de tels prodiges ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

Sherlock lui-même sentait la panique monter en lui. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cette situation se produirait un jour et ne s'était en conséquence jamais préparé à cela. En voyant tous ces regards rivés sur lui, et surtout le regard choqué de John, une seule injonction s'imposa à son cerveau :

 _Cours !_

Ses jambes suivirent cet ordre et il se dirigea vers la sortie du palais sans se retourner. Mais en entrant dans la cours, il rencontra les dizaines de membres du peuple moins fortunés que les invités à l'intérieur qui s'étaient rassemblés en espérant apercevoir leur nouveau Roi. En voyant ce dernier venir à leur rencontre, ils se rapprochèrent de lui avec le sourire. La panique de Sherlock ne fit que graduer en voyant tant de visages venir à lui et il essaya de les éviter autant que possible. Il arriva près d'une des deux fontaines de la cour lorsqu'il vit une jeune mère inquiète se rapprocher de lui en lui demandant comment il allait.

Elle avait son bébé dans ses bras.

Terrorisé à l'idée de les blesser tous les deux, Sherlock se recula d'avantage jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le bord de la fontaine.

Au moment où sa main toucha la pierre qui composait la fontaine, celle-ci fut instantanément gelée ainsi que l'eau qu'elle projetait. Le tout formait une sculpture acérée et menaçante qui découragerait même le plus hardi de la toucher.

Une fois l'étonnement dépassé, la peur s'empara de nouveau du peuple, qui au lieu de s'approcher de leur Roi, le fuyait maintenant comme un pestiféré.

Du côté de la porte, un des ducs invités et ses deux gardes étaient apparus sur le palier et criaient en pointant le jeune Roi du doigt :

"Sorcier ! Monstre !

-Je vous en prie... tenta de raisonner le brun. Ne m'approchez pas..."

Mais sentant le danger, le pouvoir du jeune Roi prit encore le dessus sur sa volonté et il tira inconsciemment un nouveau tir de glace sur le Duc. Ce dernier esquiva le projectile mais glissa sur la couche de glace qu'avait formé le tir.

Des cris s'élevèrent parmi la populace et certains s'étaient même mis à courir hors de la cour. La peur dans les yeux de son peuple confirma à Sherlock ce que son frère avait voulu lui dire quand il était plus jeune : à l'époque, il en avait plus qu'assez de sa vie d'oiseau en cage et de ne plus pouvoir voir John. Il s'était alors mis en tête que s'il expliquait calmement la situation aux autres, il n'aurait pas à éprouver de sentiments suffisamment négatifs pour mettre ses interlocuteurs en danger. Mycroft s'y était fortement opposé et maintenant, Sherlock comprenait pourquoi.

L'être humain a naturellement peur de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Or, lui-même ne comprenait pas tout le potentiel de ses propres pouvoirs. Son peuple ne peut donc qu'avoir peur de lui, qui possède une magie si étrange.

Mycroft avait raison.

Ils étaient tous idiots.

Sherlock couru hors de la cour. Vers quelle direction ? Seuls ses pas le savaient.

"Sherlock ! criait John, lancé à sa poursuite accompagné du Prince Moriarty. Attends !"

Le Roi ignora les appels de son Capitaine de la Garde et continua sa course à travers la longue route qui descendait vers le port. John devait partager l'opinion de tous les autres et penser qu'il était un démon qui allait causer la ruine du royaume. Et il avait les capacités nécessaires pour le mettre aux arrêts.

Ou encore le tuer.

Penser de telles horreurs de son ami de toujours dégoûtait Sherlock, mais sa panique ne lui permettait pas de penser autrement. De toute façon, qui croirait qu'un être humain puisse naître en portant une telle malédiction sans être mauvais lui-même ? Il devait partir, se séparer de John une seconde fois.

Sherlock continua à courir jusqu'à atteindre la côte. Piégé devant l'eau du fjord, il n'y avait ni pont, ni navire qu'il pourrait emprunter pour rejoindre l'autre rive.

"Sherlock !" cria John en le voyant se rapprocher de l'eau. Il avait réussit à le rattraper et voulait le rassurer.

Le Roi touchait presque la surface d'eau du bout de sa botte. Ladite surface commença à se solidifier devant le pouvoir du jeune homme.

"Sherlock, je t'en prie... dit John en tendant sa main vers son ami. On peut s'en sortir..."

Devant l'eau qui devenait glace sur son passage, Sherlock eut un dernier regard pour son tendre ami, puis il s'élança sur l'étendue aqueuse. A chacun de ses pas, un flocon de neige changea l'eau en glace, lui permettant de traverser le fjord sans problème. La cape du Roi dansait au rythme de sa course, puis disparu dans les forêts bordant la montagne. Il ne fuyait plus seulement son peuple, il renonçait à son trône, ses responsabilités, sa demeure... à tout.

* * *

John voulu le rejoindre (après tout, la glace supporterait bien leur poids à tous les deux) mais Moriarty l'en empêcha et tous deux purent observer ce que devenaient le fjord. La glace crée par Sherlock n'avait pas formé qu'un simple pont vers l'autre rive, elle s'étendait tout le long de la baie où étaient amarrés les navires étrangers. Elle les emprisonnait et arrêtait leurs ballottements provoqués par le courant. Puis le gel grimpa sur toutes les surfaces qu'il rencontrait : bois, pierre, végétation, rien ne lui échappa. Peu après, des nuages s'accumulèrent au-dessus du royaume, la température sembla plus fraîche et de légers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber autour d'eux.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'été avait cédé sa place à l'hiver.

Lorsque John et Moriarty revinrent au château, le peuple était en train de regarder les flocons tomber.

De la neige en été ? Il n'y avait décidément plus de saison !

John réfléchissait à toute allure, il devait faire quelque chose ! Sherlock était son ami, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et le laisser vivre seul dans les montagnes ! Ça, et le fait que le royaume était plongé en hiver en plein mois de juillet.

Était-ce donc pour cette raison que son ami s'était isolé tout ce temps ? Pour cacher son pouvoir ? Comment diable John n'avait-il jamais pu découvrir un tel secret ? Comment n'importe qui avait-il pu ne rien voir ?!

John fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant le Duc crier :

"Regardez ! De la neige ! Le Roi a maudit cette terre ! Il doit être stoppé ! Que les Soldats aillent à sa poursuite !

-Hors de question ! s'interposa John avec toute son autorité de Capitaine.

-Vous ! pointa le Duc. Êtes-vous aussi un sorcier ? Un monstre ?

-Je n'ai rien de magique ! Je suis complètement ordinaire !

-Et je peux témoigner; enchérit le Prince James.

-Et le Roi n'est pas un monstre ! continua John.

-Il m'a presque tué ! se plaignit le Duc.

-Vous avez glissé sur la glace !

-Sa glace !

-C'était un accident ! Il-Il avait peur ! Je le connais, jamais il ne ferait de mal à autrui ! Jamais il n'aurait fait... ça... volontairement... Tout est de ma faute, je l'ai poussé trop loin... C'est à moi d'aller le chercher !

-Vous en êtes certain, John ? demanda un James inquiet. C'est extrêmement dangereux.

-Sherlock n'est pas dangereux. Je vais le ramener au palais, et il provoquera le dégel de tout le royaume."

John reçut un cheval ainsi qu'un sac de provisions et laissa ses Soldats sous le commandement du Prince Moriarty. Ce dernier prendrait désormais toutes les décisions jusqu'à amélioration de la situation.

"Êtes-vous sûr et certain de vouloir le poursuivre ? demanda une dernière fois le Prince. Qui sait s'il vous arrive malheur...

-C'est mon ami, il ne me fera jamais de mal"; conclu John avec le sourire.

D'un claquement de rennes, il lança son cheval au galop, direction des montagnes.

* * *

Sherlock avait parcouru une très grande distance à travers la forêt et les montagnes. Il ne pouvait plus regarder en arrière maintenant et devait se concentrer sur le fait de courir et d'avancer. Ses pas l'avaient conduit vers une grande montagne déjà enneigée. Un vent léger faisait danser les flocons autour de lui, virevoletant sous les diamants des étoiles.

La neige brillait sous la lumière de la lune, telle une immense étendue de cristaux d'une blancheur irréelle. L'air était frais autour de lui, pourtant il ne ressentait rien de particulier tant sa mélancolie était grande.

Son frère l'avait prévenu que personne ne serait capable d'accepter ses pouvoirs. Au départ, Sherlock pensait que les garder secrets était une solution extrêmiste. Aujourd'hui, il fuyait l'endroit qu'il avait toujours vu comme chez lui.

Pourquoi avait-il seulement essayé de rien ressentir et de se cacher ? A quoi avaient servit toutes ces années vécues en ermite dans son propre château si tout devait se révéler au final au pire moment ? Que se serait-il passé s'il s'était dévoilé plutôt ? Le Roi regarda l'unique gant qu'il avait gardé, en repensant aux consignes de son frère.

 _Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas._

 _Sois un bon roi, de toi on attend qu'ça._

 _Pas d'états-d'âme, de sentiments..._

 _Plus maintenant._

Plus maintenant qu'il était exilé dans un désert de neige.

Plus maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher.

Plus maintenant qu'il était libre.

Sherlock retira son gant et le laissa s'envoler parmi les flocons. Puis il tendit la main et laissa son pouvoir créer une petite explosion de gel et de neige. Il retenta l'expérience de son autre main et se sentit invincible. En quelques tours de poignet, il avait recrée le bonhomme-gouvernante de neige qu'il avait fabriqué avec John quand ils étaient petits.

Enivré par sa liberté nouvelle, Sherlock continua de grimper la montage en laissant la neige sortir de ses mains. Il pouvait enfin respirer en paix. Il détacha sa longue cape mauve et la laissa se perdre dans le vent.

Il eut un dernier regard vers son royaume. Son royaume où il devait se cacher, vivre dans la tristesse d'être seul et la peur d'être découvert.

Était-ce réellement son royaume désormais ?

 _Sûrement pas !_

Il était temps pour lui d'expérimenter la portée de ses pouvoirs, de voir s'il était aussi puissant que ce que lui avait dit Mycroft.

Une fois près de la falaise, il jeta ses bras devant lui et créa un début d'escalier recouvert de gel. Gagné par la curiosité, Sherlock approcha son pied de la première marche. Celle-ci fut débarrassée du gel qui la recouvrait au moment où il posa son pied dessus.

Confiant et excité, Sherlock s'élança et grimpa les escaliers. Chacun de ses pas créa une marche supplémentaire, jusqu'à atteindre la falaise d'en face. Petit à petit, il brisait tous les liens qui le rattachaient encore à Arendelle.

D'un seul pas, il créa un large sol en forme de flocon de neige. Puis, faisant appel à sa puissance il créa des piliers de glace. Ensuite d'autres étages, des couloirs, des portes, des escaliers, une tour immense. En quelques tours de mains, il se retrouva au milieu d'une salle de glace qu'il désignerait comme la salle de bal. Il laissa le gel colmater toutes les brèches qui restaient et finir le toit.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait réussit à créer un palais de glace encore plus grand et somptueux que celui d'Arendelle. Il était véritablement déchaîné maintenant.

 _Tes sujets se lèveront contre toi si tu révèles tes pouvoirs_ ; résonna la voix de son frère. _Ils ne t'accepteront jamais._

 _Sauf qu'ils ne sont plus mes sujets désormais_ ; se dit Sherlock en jetant sa couronne.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant pour recréer les boucles soyeuses de son enfance et laissant le gel les faire briller. Rien qu'en y pensant, son habit de cérémonie fut remplacé par une chemise bleue faisant ressortir son torse fin, avec des manches transparentes qui lui recouvraient les bras. Un manteau bleu nuit recouvrit ses épaules et des bottines de glace remplacèrent ses bottes royales.

Une fois devenu lui-même enfin, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un grand balcon. De là où il était, il pouvait voir presque tout le royaume. Le château faisait face au soleil qui se levait en teignant le ciel de rose et de jaune, à flanc de montagne. Sherlock était fier de ce qu'il avait réussit à accomplir à lui seul.

"Je suis là, Arendelle ! cria-t-il au loin. Si tu me hais tant, viens me chercher !"

Son cri se perdit dans les montagnes, sans se répercuter contre les parois rocheuses.

"Après tout; dit-il d'un sourire carnassier; ça n'est pas comme si le froid m'avait jamais dérangé, moi."

Il se retira dans son château en faisant tournoyer son manteau et en fermant brusquement la porte.

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Oui je sais, la description est un peu lège, surtout concernant le passage "Libérée, Délivrée", mais vous vous voyez décrire avec précision la création d'un château de galce ?!**

 **C'était donc le quatrième chapitre du "Consultant des Glaces", j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans les reviews, et merci si vous décidez de follower/mettre en favoris/juste lire comme ça cette histoire ou moi-même.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine les gens ! ^^**


	6. 5 : Les rennes sont mieux que les hommes

**Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfic !**

 **Désolée de ce retard causé par un problème sur l'écran de mon ordinateur qui a prit des siècles à être réparé ^^"**

 **Je signale au passage que rien ne m'appartient; ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni (dans un sens) l'histoire. J'écris juste pour le fun et je ne gagne rien en tapant ces lignes. Les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et le reste appartient à Disney Company.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy les gens ! ^^**

 **PS : je suis la seule à trouver que le vendeur que rencontre Anna est terrifiant ? O_O"**

* * *

 _"Après tout; dit-il d'un sourire carnassier; ça n'est pas comme si le froid m'avait jamais dérangé, moi."_

 _Il se retira dans son château en faisant tournoyer son manteau et en fermant brusquement la porte._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

"Sherlock ! Sherlock ! appela John encore et encore. C'est moi, John ! Ton ami qui t'a fait nous envoyer de la neige en juillet ! Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute !"

Le cheval avançait difficilement dans la couche de neige qui lui arrivait au genoux (inutile de donc de dire qu'elle était épaisse), tandis que son cavalier élevait la voix dans le vide.

Le soleil indiquait bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Le Capitaine avait galopé toute la nuit avec à peine quelques heures pour se reposer, il devait absolument retrouver son Roi.

 _Bon, c'est vrai que c'est de ma faute_ ; se dit-il; _mais ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il m'avait dit son secret, le petit cachottier..._

Soudainement, une branche de sapin céda sous le poids de la neige accumulée sur sa personne, et cela suffit au cheval pour faire une embardée qui propulsa son cavalier sur le sol froid. Avant-même que John n'ait le temps de se redresser, l'animal se cambra et partit au galop dans le sens inverse, direction le château. Le Capitaine n'en revint pas de s'être vu confié à un animal sans la moindre expérience de situations stressantes, alors qu'il avait lui-même entraîné un cheval à rester calme en toute situation ! Avec le stress de l'état du royaume, il n'avait pas prit la peine de vérifier si ce cheval était bien le sien. Donc il était tout aussi fautif que le domestique qui lui avait confié l'animal. Avec beaucoup plus de difficultés, le blond se remit en marche en quête d'informations sur le possible trajet du Roi.

La journée passa horriblement vite et le soleil avait presque terminé son crépuscule alors que John devait maintenant faire avec des bottes gelées à cause d'une malheureuse rencontre avec une mare froide.

"De la neige... il fallait que ce soit de la neige; marmonnait-il sans sentir davantage ses pieds... Il ne pouvait pas avoir le pouvoir magique de recouvrir le fjord d'un sable bien chaud et blanc..."

Grognant dans sa barbe imaginaire, le blond se rendit compte qu'une fine traînée fumante s'élevait des collines. Qui disait fumée disait feu, et par conséquent habitations. Requinqué par l'idée d'un bon feu chaleureux, John hâta le pas et se retrouva face à une grande maisonnée avec un rez-de-chaussé et même un étage. Le propriétaire devait être fort aisé. Une inspection plus rapprochée lui apprit qu'il se trouvait en réalité devant le bazar-sauna de Oaken. Cela expliquait la taille du bâtiment : les bazars bien fournis étaient très souvent confondus avec des maisons de nantis, d'autant plus que les propriétaires habitaient juste au-dessus du commerce dans la plupart des cas. Avec un peu de chance, John trouverait du matériel et des vêtements plus chauds. Et peut-être les informations qu'il cherchait...

Avec quelques difficultés dues à ses bottes-glaçons, le Capitaine entra dans le bazar qui, sans être immense, avait des étagères bien remplies de toutes sortes d'objets et de produits de tous horizons. Entrant maintenant dans un endroit bien chauffé, John frissonna et aperçu un homme aux larges épaules assis à un bureau, mains jointes et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Certainement le fameux Oaken.

" _You-hou !_ dit l'homme au fort accent sans perdre son enthousiasme. Grande liquidation d'été ! Moitié-prix sur les maillots, les palmes et en prime une lotion solaire de ma fabrication personnelle ! Oui ?"

John s'arrêta presque de penser deux secondes. La gentillesse et la politesse affichée du commerçant étaient... assez effrayantes. Le Soldat chassa les pensées bizarres qui lui vinrent à l'esprit et demanda avec un sourire incroyablement forcé :

"Oh... génial ! Est-ce que vous auriez des bottes ? Des bottes d'hiver ? Et un manteau ?

-Ce sera dans notre Section Hiver."

Ladite section contenait à peine quelques frusques, une longue corde, deux pioches et une paire de bottes. Le tout tenait sur un tabouret situé dans un coin de la grande pièce.

"Oh..." fit John assez déçu.

Il alla prendre les vêtements et les chaussures, et se dirigea vers le comptoir tout en demandant innocemment :

"Et sinon... je me demandais... Est-ce qu'un jeune homme - _le Roi peut-être_ \- ne serait pas passé par chez vous ?

-Mon cher, vous êtes la seule personne assez folle pour sortir dehors par un temps pareil"; dit le commerçant.

Avec un timing quasiment parfait, la clochette de l'entrée sonna, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un homme grand, vêtu chaudement, visage caché et le corps entier recouvert de fine poudreuse. Le nouvel arrivant se secoua sous le coup de la chaleur, et fixa son regard sur le comptoir.

"... Vous et cet homme; ajouta Oaken. _You hou !_ Grande liquidation d'été !" redit-il en montrant sa lotion.

L'homme sembla tout aussi peu intéressé par cette histoire de lotion (faite au passage de têtes de harengs marinés) et se dirigea vers le comptoir d'un pas lourd. La respiration forte, il se pencha vers John et dit :

"... Carottes...

-Hein ? demanda John.

-... Derrière vous."

John regarda et, effectivement, il y avait des carottes sous le bureau. Le blond se poussa et le laissa prendre ses carottes.

"Eh bien; dit Oaken. Quelle météo, pour un mois de juillet, n'est-ce pas ? On se demande d'où ça peut venir.

-De la montagne du nord; répondit l'étranger en prenant le matériel de la section Hiver.

-La montagne du nord ? répéta John.

-Les carottes plus le matériel... dit Oaken. Ça fera quarante, Monsieur.

-Quarante ?! Non, dix; argumenta l'inconnu.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas bon du tout l'ami. Voyez-vous, ce matériel vient de notre section Hiver et avec cette météo, la demande va très vite dépasser l'offre...

-Me parlez pas de l'offre et de la demande, j'gagne ma vie en vendant des blocs de glace."

Effectivement, à l'extérieur du magasin se tenait un grand traîneau assez abîmé rempli de gros blocs de glace retenus par de simples jeux de noeuds et de cordes.

"Eh bien; dit John d'un rire embarrassé. Le commerce ne doit pas être très florissant, à cette époque. J'veux dire c'est..."

Le regard agacé de l'homme plus âgé le convainquit de se taire avant de le regretter amèrement.

"Ça fera toujours quarante; dit Oaken. Mais j'y ajouterai une visite du sauna de Oaken. _You hou_ , la famille !"

Il agita sa main sur la droit, attirant le regard de ses deux clients.

" _You hou !_ " dirent un groupe de personnes de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée en agitant la main eux aussi.

Et ainsi la jauge de malsain grimpa...

"Je peux pas aller au-delà de dix; continua l'inconnu. Soyez compréhensif...

-D'accord; dit Oaken en poussant les carottes sur le côté. Vous avez les pioches et la corde, mais pas plus.

-Euh sinon; profita John; vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il se passe dans la montagne du nord ? Est-ce que ça avait l'air... magique ?"

Agacé par cette affaire, l'inconnu se débarrassa du col qui masquait le bas de son visage, laissant paraître une peau tannée, une barbe de trois jours, des yeux d'un gris sombre et quelques pointes de cheveux gris. Il dit au jeune Capitaine :

"C'est ça ! Et maintenant allez-vous-en ! J'dois encore négocier avec cet escroc."

Soudainement, Oaken se redressa et surprit les deux hommes par sa haute stature. Il avait perdu sa jovialité et dit d'une voix sinistre :

"Comment... m'avez-vous appelé ?"

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étranger fut littéralement jeté dehors, atterrissant dans la poudreuse. Son renne tireur de traîneau arriva et renifla son Greg, tout excité. Puis il froissa son museau en voyant son maître revenir les poches vides.

"Non Andy; dit Greg; j't'ai pas prit de carottes. Mais j'ai trouvé un endroit où dormir. Et c'est gratuit !"

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la grange où était entreposé le bois et la paille du bazar.

A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Oaken avait reprit sa place au comptoir ainsi que sa jovialité de façade.

"Désolé pour toute cette violence; dit-il en se rasseyant. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ajoute ma lotion aux harengs. Donc on dit juste les habits et les bottes, c'est cela ?"

John regarda tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette table. Il avait pensé à prendre un bonne somme d'argent avant de partir dans la montagne. Et puis peut-être aurait-il besoin d'aide pour le reste...

* * *

Greg s'était installé dans la paillasse, le dos appuyé contre la fourrure touffue de son ami Anderson (Andy pour les intimes). Il avait prit un luth dans son traîneau et jouait un petit morceau pour apaiser l'atmosphère :

 _Les rennes sont meilleurs que les hommes_

 _Andy, ami, qu'en penses-tu ?_

Soudainement, il prit une voix ridicule qu'il donna à son ami aux bois imposants, tandis que celui-ci secouait la tête en rythme :

 _Oui, les hommes sont méchants, médisants et têtus_

 _Sauf toi, et je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu._

Puis il reprit sa voix normale :

Oh, merci mon vieux !

 _Les hommes sentent moins mauvais que les rennes_

 _Andy, penses-tu comme moi ?_

La voix ridicule une nouvelle fois :

 _C'est bien vrai ma foi_

 _Pour tous, sauf pour toi._

La voix normale :

Tu m'as eu. _Mais il se fait tard..._

Ridicule :

 _Très tard._

Puis normale une dernière fois :

 _Endors-toi sans peine, Andy._

Le renne avait posé sa tête entre ses longues pattes, prêt à s'endormir. Le grisonnant voulu s'endormir à son tour, quand une voix plutôt jeune l'interrompit :

"Joli duo."

Le montagnard et son renne sursautèrent à l'intrusion du jeune souriant. John était maintenant habillé d'une tenue très pratique d'un bleu foncé, de bottes noires, d'un long manteau violet et d'un bonnet vert qui lui couvrait les oreilles. Il avait gardé son épée et sa bourse à sa ceinture et portait un sac en bandoulière sur son flanc gauche.

"Oh, c'est vous; dit le grisonnant. C'est pour quoi ?

-Je veux que vous m'emmeniez dans la montagne du nord; dit John de toute son autorité de Capitaine.

-Désolé l'ami, je fais pas dans le transport de passagers.

-Laissez-moi me reprendre..."

Le blond lança son sac aux pieds de l'homme mûr, qui l'ouvrit et découvrit le matériel d'escalade qu'il comptait acheter avant de se faire virer du magasin.

"Emmenez-moi dans la montagne... répéta le jeune homme. Je pense savoir comment arrêter l'hiver."

Peu convaincu, Greg se réinstalla sur sa paillasse en disant d'une voix détachée :

"On partira à l'aube. Et vous avez oublié les carottes pour Andy... -AOUF !"

John venait de lui envoyer le sac rempli de carottes du magasin. Bien loin de vouloir s'excuser, il utilisa son dernier argument :

"Moi, John Watson, Capitaine de la Garde Royale, vous ordonne de vous préparer. Car nous partons tout de suite."

Puis il partit en fermant la porte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas servit de son autorité de Capitaine pour son profit personnel. C'était plutôt marrant... et exhalant en même temps.

Il ne se savait pas observé par le montagnard et son renne, qui partagèrent une carotte tout en se demandant quel genre de garçon pouvait bien être ce gamin...

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **C'était donc le cinquième chapitre du "Consultant des Glaces", j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans les reviews, et merci si vous décidez de follower/mettre en favoris/juste lire comme ça cette histoire ou moi-même.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine les gens ! ^^**


End file.
